fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Terumi Kisaki
Terumi Kisaki is one of the main Cures of the spin-off season to the ''Sky Pretty Cure'' Series, Pretty Cure Nova V!. Kisaki is pretty tomboyish, good at things usually boys are good at. She seems to be good at sports, but is not interested in it at all. Her family owns a car repair shop, where she likes to help. Her whole family works at the shop including her two elder brothers. Kisaki has lost her mother when she was just a few weeks old, so she has never met her. Her catchphrase is . Her alter ego is , the carrier of the pink Rainbow Jewel. General Information Personality Kisaki is pretty tomboyish, good at things usually boys are good at. She seems to be good at sports, but is not interested in it at all. Her family owns a car repair shop, where she likes to help. Her whole family works at the shop including her two elder brothers. Kisaki has lost her mother when she was just a few weeks old, so she has never met her. Appearance Kisaki has short, straight brown hair that end at her chin. Her eye color is black. Kisaki wears a light blue jean skirt with suspenders. Underneath them, she wears a pink tshirt. She wears black shoes that are usually untied. During winter times, Kisaki wears black ankle boots. She wears a dark brown jacket over the tshirt and dark blue jeans. As Cure Éloite, her hair grows longer and is tied into a ponytail. Her hair noch reach to her knees and turns bright pink. Her eyes also change the color. She wears a dark pink and pink dress with a bright pink bow at her chest. A heart formed crimson jewel with a golden edging is attached to the bow. The top of the dress is sleeveless. Around the skirt, she wears a black belt. A light pink cloth is tied around the front part of the belt. She wears dark pink boots that reach over her knees. Relationships Family *'Terumi Sora' - Kisaki's eldest brother. *'Terumi Sota' - Kisaki's second eldest. *'Terumi Kaoru' - Kisaki's father. Friends *'Sonoda Aimi' - Aimi and Kisaki are at the same age and even in the same class. Etymology - Terumi comes from meaning "bright" and meaning "beauty". Together, her name means "bright beauty". However, it can also mean "shining beauty", if 輝 is replaced with . - Kisaki means "princess". Also, together with 瑠 "lapis", it romanization says "Rubi", probably a reference to Akahane Ruby. Cure Étoile - Étoile is French for Star. Pretty Cure Cure Étoile is Kisaki's Pretty Cure alter ego. She transforms by saying "Pretty Cure! Adventure Style!". Cure Étoile is the carrier of the pink Rainbow Jewel, whose theme color is pink. Attacks *'Stardust' - Cure Étoile's first finisher attack. Transformation "Pretty Cure! Adventure Style!" - Pretty Cure! Adventure Style! is the official transformation phrase used by Terumi Kisaki to transform into Cure Étoile in Pretty Cure Nova V!. Trivia *Kisaki shares her lastname with Terumi Kazuki from Shining Kiseki! Pretty Cure. **Interestingly, they even share their initials; T. K. *Like Akahane Ruby, Kisaki is good at sports. However, Kisaki is not interested in sports like Ruby. Category:FairyCures Category:Pink Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Cures Category:FairySina Category:User:FairySina Category:Pretty Cure Nova V! Category:Pretty Cure Nova V! Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Female